


【澤中心】如果輸了的代價是離開

by kawai_panda



Category: Major (Anime & Manga), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawai_panda/pseuds/kawai_panda
Summary: 如果市大三戰時澤村面臨球隊輸了就必須退學的處境，那他的故事又會如何發展？他會選擇離開還是留下？（本故事有兩種結局，以第十一章為分界點，十二到十五章為【離開篇】，十六章為【回去篇】）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本作為阿谷我第一次創作的鑽A同人，各方面都比較生澀，純屬看到市大三戰時積累過多怨氣導致一次爆發的發洩之作（據說很洩憤），而且那時對角色的了解大多來自於同人，因此還請各位做好準備再觀看。

這是學校給他的最後機會。

澤村家是農家，家境本來就不算很好，要不是當初在因緣際會下碰巧被高島禮看上，從而獲得特招生的資格。不說澤村榮純本人不知道青道這所棒球頂級豪門，即便他知道，以他的成績和家裡的經濟狀況也不允許他去就讀像青道這樣的私立高校。

已經沒有退路了，如果輸了就得退學。

若沒有特招生這層身分後的諸多優待，家裡根本無法負荷他的學雜費、住宿費、生活費等加起來還挺驚人的費用。其實如果按照他原本的人生軌跡來看，他應該會在長野升學，在高中和小夥伴們繼續快樂的打棒球，然後一邊幫家裡耕作，一邊想辦法靠他那極不實用的腦袋瓜考上大學。不過與其靠他的腦袋升學，大概還是選擇高中畢業後直接繼承家裡的農田比較實際。

這才是他原本的人生軌跡。

但在一系列喜從天降的喜訊後，他的人生有了截然不同的選擇。

本來應該是這樣的，但現在，一切有可能回歸原點。

冰涼的水穿透毛細孔，引起陣陣的顫慄。身心都被浸得透涼，精神也跟著振奮起來。  
澤村覺得他其實還是有隱藏情緒的天賦。大家都說他身為投手卻總是把心情寫在臉上，拿到三振就得瑟、球被打出去就慌、被挑釁了就會露出貓眼。  
他明明就有進步啊……雖然得意的表情還不太能收斂，但即便球被轟出全壘打也能很快整理好心情迎戰下一個打者，就連現在面臨退學的危機也沒有讓任何人發現他的不安。訓練時依然像平常一樣熱血沸騰、活力四射，然後被大家翻白眼，被御幸那個混蛋四眼嘲笑，最後再被倉持前輩的格鬥技教育過後繼續揮灑青春的汗水。澤村那雙總是透著光亮的眼眸閃過一絲灰暗，彷彿流星劃過，短暫得讓人以為只是錯覺。  
可惜根本沒人看見。

澤村榮純說好聽點是天真單純有活力的棒球少年，說直白是個吵死人的熱血棒球笨蛋。他的腦袋不靈光，以此證明的就是他的成績多次陷於紅色警報。多虧同班同部的好友金丸無奈的鼎力相助，才能一次次有驚無險地通過補考。遇到問題他也只會一股腦往前衝，但即便是這樣的笨蛋，也是有自尊的。  
他很清楚，最糟糕的結果有的是方法可以避免。畢竟說到底，校方也沒有強迫他退學，只是收回特招生才有的優待，轉而給予現在球隊的王牌降谷。他不覺得這是降谷的錯，只是因為自己的實力不夠強而已。  
這就是天賦的差距。

說來這也不是臨時才發生的事。當初他患上投球恐懼症時，校方就通知過他這件事，如果二年級再沒有什麼表現就收回所有優待。雖然他磕磕絆絆的度過了內角恐懼症的難關，秋季大賽上的表現也還算不錯，但春甲時，降谷的表現實在是太耀眼了，這點澤村自己也不得不承認，但他絕對沒有在爭奪王牌的這件事上認輸。  
之後降谷的王牌之位越加穩固，遲鈍如澤村自己也感受到隊友對降谷身為王牌的認同感逐漸升高，在重大場面下監督也選擇相信降谷而不是他，就連投捕練習也是降谷跟御幸的配合要多。御幸那個混蛋四眼還說過什麼「王牌優先」爽了他的約，可惡，現在想到還是很不爽啊！澤村不開心的再次洗了把臉，告訴自己要冷靜，不要跟御幸那個混蛋計較。  
總而言之，只要說出來就一定有人會幫助他。澤村不是個沒心沒肺的人，相反，他很清楚身旁的人對他的關懷，但他並不希望他人去為他煩惱（雖然他已經在無知覺的情況下讓大家為他煩惱的夠多了）。

澤村榮純有自己的驕傲，或者說是固執，他怎麼樣也無法開口向他人尋求幫助。所以笨蛋選擇了一個最笨的，同時也是他認為最棒的辦法──只要贏了比賽就好。  
他相信教練、相信隊友、相信自己，雖然自己很不甘心，但他也同樣相信現在隊裡的王牌降谷，當然他一定很快就會把王牌背號從降谷手裡搶過來。

他們一定會贏的。


	2. Chapter 2

他們輸了。

澤村一個人一言不發地坐在離球隊有一段距離的位子上。他不懂為什麼他們會輸，不懂降谷到底在煩惱什麼，更不知道自己接下來要怎麼辦。  
他認真地看著球場上帝東和稻實的比賽，想透過這場比賽得到什麼他自己也不確定，但他直覺這場比賽有很重要的東西，重要到他拒絕了倉持前輩讓他換座位的招呼。他可能會在之後挨揍，不過因為在這裡他可以看得更清楚，所以之後的事就之後再說。  
倉持和御幸互使眼色，但不論是誰都對那個今天表現異常勇猛的後輩感到一陣心虛。換投的時機的確是他們會輸的一大原因，但在澤村英勇地阻斷市大三的攻勢後，他們沒能為他拿下分數也是事實，明明那個笨蛋還拿下了他人生中的第一支漂亮安打。

比賽結束，春市起身等待坐在最後一排的澤村走下來，「榮純君，明天有什麼打算嗎？降谷君說他要來看決賽。」  
澤村微不可查的停頓了一下才道：「我看錄像就行了，而且還必須要反省今天的比賽……」  
在春市感到詫異時，澤村停下腳步回過頭，臉上掛著春市無法理解的微妙笑容，說道：「王牌果然是個帥氣的存在啊……」可惜我已經沒有機會了……  
春市一邊跟上腳步一邊思索澤村那微妙表情的涵義，但直到回到學校，他還是沒弄懂那帶有淡淡苦澀的表情是什麼意思。

回到學校後，興許是因為輸球的緣故，大家都沒什麼心情去管別人，各自解散去做自主練習，也因而讓澤村能在沒人發現的情況下去一趟校長室，告知他的選擇。他發現他比想像中還要簡單的說出因為比賽輸了所以他要退學的決定，並且語氣帶有他自己也沒想到的堅定，或許是因為事到如今他反而沒心思去思考，只能一條路直走到底。校長雖然微微皺眉有意挽留，卻還是讓秘書去幫他處理退學手續。  
澤村榮純是個笨蛋，所以他沒有想過退學的後果是什麼，也不知道要怎麼告訴其他人，只是覺得男子漢大丈夫，說話要算話，就直接去辦了退學。不過也有可能是因為他根本沒想過他們會輸掉比賽的緣故。  
不知道要怎麼告訴他的隊友就乾脆不說了，反正他本來就不是會思慮過多的類型，要考慮這麼多也是難為他了。  
手續辦的很順利，雖然還需要一些日子跑程序，但校長和不知何時過來的教導主任告訴澤村他隨時都可以收拾行李離開。  
儘管校長和教導主任兩人對澤村的離開都感到十分遺憾，但這也不是他們能決定的事。上面說把資源留給更好的，而降谷曉是目前青道的王牌這是事實，他們也沒什麼辦法。不過稍晚，當他們得知今天澤村的表現，以及片岡監督將背號全部作廢的事後，他們才知道何謂當下做的決定都是錯的。  
澤村離開校長室後來到放映室，早先他和渡邊前輩說好要看今天的比賽錄像，進行反思檢討，好在他並沒有耽誤太多時間。要播放時降谷也出現了，這他倒是沒有意外，意思意思問了句「要看嗎？」得到肯定的回答後就逕自去放映了。

時間過得很快，他就這樣平平順順的過完這不怎麼順暢的一天，澤村躺在床上還覺得沒什麼真實感，沒想到這居然已經是他在青道的最後一天了。  
在倉持前輩和淺田還沒回來的時間裡，澤村已經把東西收得差不多妥當，只差一點還沒完成。說實在他的東西本來就不多，收起來也不費事，倒是那些少女漫畫……他想了想將它們放在書桌上，寫張紙條壓在下面請倉持前輩轉交給金丸，讓金丸幫他還給班上的女同學。  
至於為什麼不是直接拿給金丸，卻要特地請倉持前輩轉交。怎麼說，拿過去一定會被問東問西這點自知之明他還是有的。  
因為不知道要怎麼道別，所以他打算在早上太陽還沒出來前偷偷離開，反正平常他也是最早起來訓練的，幾點開始會有人出來他知道的一清二楚。

澤村看著有熟悉黴斑的天花板，平時亮的發光的瞳孔此時卻顯得茫然而沒有焦點。他的腦中不自覺播放起來到青道後所發生的種種，一想到自己當初所發的誓言將真正成為不可能，一股委屈與不甘自心中蔓延開來。澤村忍住已經快滿溢出來的淚珠，不讓它們離開眼眶，因為他早就不是以前的那個愛哭鬼了。  
可惡，這不就像是在逃避嗎？  
澤村忍不住對自己感到厭惡，明明監督才宣布所有背號作廢，他卻已經沒有機會爭取他想要並一直為此努力奮鬥的那個號碼。  
他辜負了家人，辜負了家鄉的朋友們，辜負了所有相信他的人，同時也辜負了自己。  
他真是個失敗者。澤村閉上眼。


	3. Chapter 3

天還未亮，澤村便小心翼翼地起身，一手提著行李，一手轉開五號室的大門。在離開前，他回頭看了一眼仍在熟睡中的倉持前輩和淺田，對他們無聲的說了聲「謝謝，認識你們真好」。  
然後關上門，離開。

思慮過多導致他整晚沒睡，因為怕吵醒倉持前輩而被敏銳的發現什麼，所以他就保持同個動作一整晚，現在感覺全身僵硬。  
就當作是散步般舒展身驅，順便醒醒腦。澤村快速走過熟悉的A、B球場、室內練習場、打擊場等地，最後來到放有他輪胎好兄弟的倉庫。他放下行李將輪胎扶起，像拍兄弟肩膀那樣拍著輪胎，邊說道：「好兄弟，沒想到我們這麼快就要分開了……」  
沉默了一會兒，澤村深吸了一口氣，決定還是趕快離開這個充滿回憶的地方，他覺得再待下去他一定會哭出來。  
可是他不能哭。  
他已經很久沒哭了，比賽輸了都沒哭，現在也不會哭。他才沒有難過，一點都沒有……只是很不甘心而已。澤村在心裡說服自己。  
所以說接下來要怎麼辦？稍微平復了下心緒，先前完全沒想過退學後要做什麼的澤村這才邊走邊進行思考，突然想起來當初在和家人爭執是否要前往東京時爸爸說過的話。

「你其實是害怕一個人前往東京吧？」

「如果你現在背叛了你的真心，這樣的話──不是會後悔一輩子嗎？」

「失敗的話，你還是可以再回來的啊！就算你真的失敗，我們也絕不會讓任何人嘲笑你。」

不得不說，他爸爸真是太了解他了，不僅一語道破他內心的渴望，還替他保留了退路，告訴他盡管放手去追夢，無論發生什麼事，家人絕對會毫無保留的接受他。  
他啊，從沒後悔過喔！即便是現在也一樣。能夠進入青道學習棒球，遇到各式各樣同為棒球努力的夥伴，遭遇各種挑戰，努力奮鬥，這些經歷都比他當初所想像的還要更加美好，而這些回憶將會成為他收藏一輩子的寶藏。  
唯一讓他感到遺憾的，大概就是到最後一刻也沒能超越降谷，沒能讓大家更相信自己吧……

如果他更強就好了。

搖搖頭驅散心中的那份不甘，澤村繼續努力思考接下來該做什麼。  
所以下一步要先做什麼啊？澤村皺眉苦思。是要先打電話嗎？這個點家裡的人起床沒有？媽媽應該起床了吧？還是晚點再打？這麼突然回去一定會嚇到大家的吧，哈哈哈……  
嗯……澤村停下腳步，稍稍猶豫了一下，還是鼓起勇氣拿出手機按下撥號鍵。  
隨著嘟嘟聲一次又一次響起，他的心跳聲也越來越大，拿著手機的那隻手開始微微顫抖。  
「莫西莫西？榮純，這麼早打電話回家，怎麼了嗎？」  
聽著媽媽熟悉的聲音，澤村再也克制不住，眼淚突然開始像瀑布般嘩啦啦的往下掉。心中的那份情感就像原本努力加固的堤防卻在瞬間崩潰，一股腦的將所有悲傷宣洩出來，止也止不住，「嗚嗚嗚……媽媽對不起，我──」

其實並沒有通話太長時間，澤村媽媽靜靜地聽澤村說話，也沒特別安慰，因為她知道澤村只是需要釋放而已。  
「好久沒見到榮純了，爺爺還有爸爸媽媽都很想你，媽媽會準備你愛吃的等你回家，所以快回來吧。」  
這樣一句簡單的話便讓澤村止住眼淚，他語帶沙啞的應答了聲便結束通話，收拾臉上的淚痕繼續往車站走。  
揉了揉因整晚沒睡和剛剛大哭一場而感到酸澀不已的眼睛，澤村後知後覺的覺得剛剛的自己有點丟臉，居然就這樣在大街上毫不收斂地大哭出聲，好在沒人看到。  
熬夜的後遺症逐漸開始發威，澤村渾渾噩噩的坐上火車，毫不意外地陷入了深沉的睡眠之中。  
突然，他在一個激靈間醒來。還未完全清醒的澤村迷迷糊糊地觀察起周遭的環境，然而車窗外的風景和即將到站的車站名稱卻讓他整個人瞬間清醒過來。

他搭錯車了！澤村大驚失色。


	4. Chapter 4

澤村懊惱的一手提著行李，另一手拿出手機打電話跟家裡說會晚點回去，然後果不其然遭到爺爺和爸爸的嘲笑。  
「榮純你這個小子是笨蛋嗎？都多大了還會買錯車票，誰生的啊！」  
「哈哈哈，乾脆去泡泡神奈川的海水再回來啊！笨蛋～」  
「喂！你們是我的爺爺和爸爸吧！應該不是領養的吧？怎麼可以對可愛的孫子和兒子說這種話呢？沒有安慰就算了！還往我的傷口灑鹽！？」  
「唉呀！豐盛的午餐我們會幫你吃掉，一點都不會剩的！反正都到神奈川了，你就稍微晃晃再回來吧！不過晚餐前沒回來，我們就不管你了喔！」  
「好啦我知道了！」吵吵鬧鬧的拋下最後一句話，澤村瞪著貓目用力按下結束通話的按鍵。  
雖然表面看似不爽，但他心裡其實感到十分溫暖。  
跟以前一樣完全沒變呢。澤村不自覺露出淡淡的微笑，開始了他的神奈川之旅。  
話說神奈川是小春和哥哥的家鄉吧？不知道他們家在哪裡呢？不過哥哥和小春都還在青道，就算知道他們家在哪也沒有意義。  
說到這不得不提一下，澤村現在正在神奈川縣橫濱市。沒錯，他坐了和往長野的方向完全相反的火車。  
「去哪裡好呢？」澤村自言自語地走在街上，到處張望。此時他赫然聽到十分熟悉的敲擊聲，腳步一頓便加快速度朝聲音之處走去。

好想投球喔。

往日的這個時間，澤村已經拉著輪胎跑完步，準備要開始早訓了。今天他搭的是四點最早的火車，而東京到橫濱差不多是一個小時出頭的車程，所以現在是五點多。  
不過棒球練習場都是這麼早就開始營業的嗎？竟然還有人這麼早就來練習？澤村疑惑地付了錢前往投球場。他從來沒有去過外面的練習場，畢竟在青道根本就不需要去外面練習，所有設施在學校裡就有，甚至要更加專業，而在長野時就更不用說了，身為一個合格棒球小白的他根本就不知道有這種東西。  
在去投球場之前會經過打擊場，而此時打擊場裡面正好有一個人在練習打擊。因為是背對著他的狀態，所以澤村並沒有看到那人的長相，但從背影和寬鬆的短袖下，澤村還是依稀可以瞥見他鍛鍊結實的強壯身驅。不過真正吸引澤村注意力的並不是這些，而是他無比專業的擊球姿勢。不只是揮棒姿勢完美，那人的每一球揮棒都精準的捕捉到了球心，看起來球速超過150公里的棒球在碰到木棒後便以更加驚人的速度劃出完美的軌跡往投球機身後的攔網砸去。  
好厲害。澤村吃驚的張開嘴巴。這是他所見過最厲害的揮棒，比御幸，比結城隊長，比轟雷市都要更加厲害。  
看到這麼強的揮棒，澤村反而更加熱血沸騰起來，他已經迫不及待要投球了。昨天的那幾局根本就不能讓他滿足，哪怕之後回到學校，他也因為在比賽裡投過的關係而沒辦法盡情和捕手練投。  
然而投球場和他想像的還是有落差，雖然九宮格的板子可以讓他練習還不是很穩定的控球，但他更希望聽見球砸進手套裡的聲音。雖然並不滿足，但澤村也知道做人要知足這個道理，更何況以後他可能很少有機會能再全力的把球丟進別人的手套裡了。  
啊～只有這種時候才會想念御幸一也那個傢伙呢！  
雖然心裡是這樣想，但澤村還是一球一球的將球往九宮格的板子上投去。不管有練好還是沒練好的Numbers不斷地自澤村的手中投出，向前飛去，劃過一道又一道曲折的弧線。  
現在他的球速平均大約是135公里，配合內外角交叉已經可以算是不錯的投手了。即便在旁人看來，他能從一個什麼都不懂的棒球笨蛋成長至今已經可以算的上是奇蹟了，但他一點都不滿足。雖然澤村沒有降谷那樣的天賦，沒有超快的球速，沒有超強的打擊天賦，沒有能從外野將球回傳至本壘的強肩，好吧其實他剛開始根本連球都接不到，不過最近有慢慢好轉了啦！即便在硬件上比較起來如此劣勢，他也從未氣餒，一直以超越降谷為目標，努力想成為王牌。但結果就是，目前除了耐力還有與生俱來的柔軟關節，他沒有一項能贏過降谷。

發洩似的投了一段時間後，澤村緩緩停下動作，他決定休息一會兒再繼續。現在已經沒有人限制他的投球數了，但澤村還是將克里斯前輩的叮囑牢牢記在心裡，不可以練習過量，要適度。即便剛才澤村看起來好像完全只是在發洩般的投球，實際上他還是有在心裡默默計算球數的，當然，他可能會多投一點點啦……

「你好。」一個很好聽的男聲從澤村背後響起，令澤村驚訝地回過頭。  
「你、您好。」在發現對方的年紀貌似比自己大後，澤村很快的將脫口而出的話語改成敬語。

又是一個池面啊。

池面男子帶著淡淡的微笑看著澤村，語帶笑意地說道：「你投的球很有趣，你叫什麼名字？」  
「啊？額，我叫澤村榮純，你、您是？」雖然感到奇怪，但其實挺有禮貌的澤村還是很乖的回答了對方的問題。

「我──是一名捕手。」


	5. Chapter 5

4月27日，日曜日，是稻實和市大三的春季都大賽決賽。然而對於昨天剛敗北的青道高中棒球部來說，今天是個為了夏季甲子園做準備，努力爭取先發背號的新的開始。  
沒錯，原本應該是這樣的──

「喂──！你們有誰看到澤村嗎？」臉上難得顯出慌亂的倉持用極快的速度朝球場上正在集合、準備開始晨跑的大夥兒面前奔去。  
看見不同於以往顯出驚慌的倉持，大夥兒一臉茫然，尤其是三年級生們。身為同年級，他們和倉持朝夕相處兩年多的時光，倒還真沒見過幾次倉持出現這樣的表情。  
另外，一臉恐慌努力跟上倉持腳步的淺田則快速被一年級生們包圍。他們一邊關注前輩們的談話，一邊試圖從貌似是知情人的淺田那裡獲取情報，但不知所措的淺田卻支支吾吾的說不出任何對他們來說有用的情報。  
眼見眾人都是一副疑惑的樣子，身為球隊隊長的御幸站了出來。雖然他也感覺奇怪，但依著他對惡友的理解，也大抵猜到大約是發生了什麼不太妙的事，於是表情嚴肅的回道：「沒有，發生什麼事了嗎？」  
「該死的，那個臭小子……」倉持嘖了一聲，壓下心中的焦慮，停頓幾秒組織語言，「今天早上我起床，沒看見澤村的人影，本來想說他像往常一樣早起去晨練，所以沒太在意就去洗漱了。但再次回房間的時候，淺田一臉驚慌的拿給我一張紙條。」說著，倉持將紙條遞給御幸。  
御幸接過紙條後低下頭，將紙條上的內容大聲朗讀出來，「讓我看看……『倉持前輩，麻煩您替我將這些漫畫交給金丸，讓他幫我還給班上的同學。』……額，這有什麼不對的嗎？」御幸表情奇怪地看向倉持。這個筆跡和口吻明顯是澤村的，但看內容……御幸不禁懷疑起這是不是倉持和澤村兩人聯合開的玩笑，同時也沒忽略身後的那些竊笑聲。  
倉持嘆了口氣，而後皺著眉頭對著紙條抬了抬下巴道：「看背面。」  
御幸見倉持神色不改，表情也隨之認真起來，聞言快速將紙條翻至背面，目光迅速掃過上面的字跡。反覆閱讀了幾次，確定所見為真，御幸不猶得瞪大雙眼，語氣中盡是掩不住的驚愕。「『對不起，我不夠強，沒辦法和大家一起贏得甲子園優勝。』這是什麼意思？澤村為什麼要寫這個？」  
「我怎麼會知道，我也想問啊！但我根本就找不到澤村那個臭小子，而且他在宿舍裡的個人物品全都不見了。」倉持懊惱地抓了抓頭，沒有餘心去在乎髮型的問題。  
「哈啊？你說澤村的東西全都不見了，而且找不到他的人？」御幸皺起眉頭，疑惑、慌亂、焦慮浮現於心頭。他知道倉持不會拿這種事情開玩笑，所以，澤村是真的不見了。  
話說到這裡，不只是倉持、淺田和御幸，所有人都發覺事情不太妙，跟著驚慌起來。  
最快冷靜下來的是渡邊，他鎮定地開口說道：「先等等，澤村不可能突然消失。昨天晚上倉持你有注意到澤村有什麼不同尋常的地方嗎？」  
倉持抿了抿唇，說道：「昨天晚上我回到宿舍，就發現宿舍變得很乾淨，還想問澤村怎麼突然想起要整理房間，但看到他已經睡了也就沒管這件事……可惡，早知道昨天就算硬把他挖起來也要問清楚的！」  
前園吃驚的大吼：「什麼！難道說因為比賽輸了，所以澤村離校出走了嗎！？」  
「澤村那傢伙怎麼可能會做那種事！照他的個性來說，應該是更努力的訓練，拼命爭奪王牌背號才對啊！」雖然嘴上不願承認，但其實已經把照顧澤村當成反射動作的金丸不但非常了解澤村，同時也將他當成十分重要的朋友。現在聽到澤村不見的消息，金丸顯然很是激動，忍不住對前輩大吼，彷彿是已經不在乎前後輩的禮儀問題了。  
東條扣住金丸的肩膀，想讓他冷靜下來，「信二你冷靜點，我們都知道澤村是什麼樣的人，他的努力大家都看在眼裡，我們都相信他。」  
聽著東條的安撫，金丸慢慢冷靜下來。看著周圍大夥兒臉上擔憂的表情，他深吸了一口氣，低頭向前園道歉，「對不起，前園前輩，我剛才太激動了。」  
前園當上副隊長也有好一段時間了，這些時日，他易激動的情緒也收斂了不少。前園知曉自己有時說話太過直來直往，容易引發衝突。就像這時，他也反應過來剛剛自己未經思考就脫口而出的話有多不合適，便乾脆俐落的道歉，「不，你沒說錯，我很清楚澤村的個性，也非常佩服他那股永不放棄而總是拼命努力的精神。剛剛是我說錯話了，對不起。」  
兩人道歉過後氣氛稍稍平靜下來，但事情還是沒有獲得解決。二、三年級除了驚慌外更是疑惑不解，他們都十分了解澤村，知道澤村絕對不會做出像是逃避這樣的舉動。一年級的雖然沒有和澤村相處太長時間，但對於這位前輩的性格也是有所了解的，大部分的人顯得無措不安，少數則皺眉沉思。  
其中一年級裡除了和澤村同宿舍的淺田外，就屬奧村光舟較其他一年級更加熟悉澤村榮純。先不說他來青道的原因有一部份是為了澤村和降谷兩人，再者他跟澤村也有過一些摩擦，當然之後也算是和好了，但這些都不是最主要的。在接過澤村的球後，奧村是真的被驚艷到了，也是在那之後，他在本人毫無自覺的情況下更加關注起澤村榮純這個前輩。  
澤村前輩和他是不一樣的，他不會就那樣乾脆俐落的拋下他們離開。奧村想到過去在大京少棒所發生的事，眼裡不禁出現了一絲陰霾。

澤村一定是出事了。所有人在心裡同時想到。


	6. Chapter 6

「你們在做什麼？」遠遠地就看到部員們沒有如往常般進行晨跑，反而圍成一圈不知在吵什麼，片岡監督面色不虞地走過來詢問，身後跟著落合教練和太田部長。  
「那個，是這樣的──」御幸和倉持對視一眼，決定由隊長御幸開口，而副隊長加之又是澤村同寢前輩的倉持負責做補充，向教練們描述事情經過。  
片岡監督越聽眉頭皺得越深，落合則一臉訝異的樣子，太田部長就別提有多慌亂了。  
沉默了一會兒，片岡監督冷靜的開口詢問：「你們天天和澤村一起訓練，有發現什麼不對勁的地方嗎？」其實片岡心裡也沒有表面這麼平靜，畢竟部員失蹤可是大事，但是作為球隊的監督、一個領導者，片岡必須在任何情況下都保持冷靜，如果自己都失了理智，那球隊離崩潰就不遠了。  
見監督依舊冷靜，眾人也稍微平靜下來，紛紛低頭思考，尤其是和澤村比較要好的那幾個人。御幸皺著眉頭想了想，不太確定地開口說道：「雖然我不知道有沒有關聯，但最近，尤其是比賽的時候，澤村投出的球都非常有氣勢，感覺就像……像是強烈的想要證明什麼一樣。」說著，御幸其實有些心虛，畢竟最近因為降谷狀況不好的關係，身為正捕手的他不免將更多的精力放在當時還是王牌的降谷身上，而多次拒絕澤村接球的請求，或延遲與他約定的時間。也正因為最近他比較少接澤村的球，在確認澤村的狀況沒問題甚至挺不錯後，他就沒特意去關注他了。

真是失職啊，他。御幸苦笑。

有了第一個人的開頭，其餘的人也紛紛想到一些狀況跟著議論紛紛。和澤村同班的金丸說道：「那傢伙最近上課都很認真，至少沒有睡過去，而且下課的時候還拿著跟棒球相關的書在看，我還挺欣慰來著。」  
「而且感覺最近澤村訓練都特別拼命。」  
「對啊！對啊！打擊練習的時候也很專注呢！」  
「雖然那傢伙以前就很努力了，但最近真的超拚。」  
以二、三年級生為主，大家七嘴八舌的討論起來。一年級的新生沒太敢開口插話，但前輩們說的他們也都贊同地點頭表示同意。  
落合順著他的鬍子低喃道：「太過拼命……他是在對什麼感到焦慮嗎？」  
片岡並沒有漏聽落合的話，他將視線移向還未發話又和澤村特別親近的倉持和春市，提問道：「倉持，你是澤村同寢的學長。小湊，你和澤村關係也很好，你們有注意到其他什麼嗎？」  
倉持沉默了一會兒，剛剛他沒發話是由於他突然發現最近似乎因為練習量加重，疲勞使他降低對澤村那小子的關心。又因為以他對澤村的了解，認為那小子特不會藏心事，總是大剌剌地將情緒外露，便沒刻意關注看起來與平常無樣的澤村，也因此忽略了不少細節。仔細回想澤村這一陣子的情況後，倉持才開口道：「澤村他最近除了訓練變得更認真外，話也變少了，平常的傻笑好像也有點違和，但那時我認為他只是因為沒拿到王牌背號而不甘心。」  
「那個……」淺田弱弱的想要接話，但一開口發現大家將注意力都放到他身上，便害怕的將話語又吞了回去。  
「沒關係，你說。」  
即使監督都這樣說了，淺田還是有些猶豫，沒有及時開口。不過最終在怯弱跟關心前輩的天秤上，淺田還是選擇了其實挺照顧他的澤村，囁嚅道：「最近倉持前輩也很晚回來所以可能不知道，澤村前輩回來的時間也不早……另外，我有一次洗完澡回來，在門外偷聽到澤村前輩說著什麼『再不變得更強就來不及了』、『已經沒有時間了』的話，但因為澤村前輩說的很小聲我沒有聽得很清楚，進房間之後澤村前輩看起來也沒有哪裡奇怪的樣子，所以我就沒特意去問。」  
看見春市欲言又止的樣子，片岡直接喚他道：「小湊，你有什麼想說的嗎？」  
在眾人的視線中，春市考慮了幾秒才皺著眉頭開口：「昨天帝東和稻實的比賽結束後，榮純君說了一句話，他說：『王牌果然是個帥氣的存在啊。』而且臉上的笑容也跟平常不一樣，好像有點苦澀的樣子。」  
澤村露出苦澀的笑容？澤村怎麼可能會有那樣的表情！眾人驚訝地看著春市，但他們再驚訝也知道春市不會騙他們。本就跟澤村關係很好，而且觀察敏銳的春市也不太可能會看錯，所以澤村應該是真的有什麼煩惱，卻沒有人發現。  
渡邊跟著有些遲疑地說道：「昨天澤村跟我借我們和市大三比賽的錄像帶，本來我是想一回來就給他，但他跟我說他有點事，所以晚點再到放映室。我也不知道他是去做什麼。」  
落合抬眼看了看依舊鎮定的片岡監督，很快收回視線，假裝無意的說道：「看來應該跟昨天澤村偷偷去做的事情有關。」  
片岡監督藏在墨鏡後方的瞳孔閃了一下，強裝鎮定，「總而言之，大家先練──」  
「監督──！！」高島禮驚慌地踩著高跟鞋，快步跑向眾人。  
大家一臉驚奇地看著難得失態的高島禮，疑惑地互相對視。  
「澤村、澤村同學他──」高島禮喘著粗氣，努力想說出完整的句子，但貌似不太成功。她平時一絲不苟的衣衫和綁起的頭髮此刻因為奔跑而顯得有些凌亂，但她卻沒有心思去在意。  
大家一聽到似乎是和澤村有關的消息，便收起好奇的心思，認真的等待高島禮將話說完。  
「澤村同學他、他……退學了。」

整個球場突然一片寂靜，彷彿落針可聞。


	7. Chapter 7

寂靜。

高島禮不意外地看到眾人和她剛知道這個消息時的狀況一樣，震驚、不知所措、不解……等等諸多情緒在內心來回翻攪，使人短暫的失去反應。  
在因過度震驚而短暫安靜的幾十秒後，整個球場突然變得吵鬧了起來，眾人紛紛因不相信而大聲吵嚷。  
「怎麼可能啊！到底發生什麼事了高島老師！？」  
「澤村怎麼可能會退學？」  
「不要開玩笑了啊！澤村那傢伙到底發生了什麼事？」  
「不可能吧！澤村前輩他──」  
一向以冷靜嚴肅自持的片岡監督抬手阻止大家的爭論，但墨鏡背後的雙眼卻也因過度震驚而睜大，沒舉起的那隻手則垂放在身側微微顫抖著，然而這其實已經是他極力掩藏的結果了。  
高島禮看著停下討論，一臉希冀地望著她的部員們，面帶羞愧的用她略為乾澀的聲音開口說道：「對不起，這有很大一部份是我的缺失……當初澤村同學是以特招生第一人的身分進入青道的。當時學校給予他諸多優待，諸如學費全免、獎學金、免住宿費等等，但這諸多優惠並不是沒有條件的──」  
「必須要有相應的表現。」御幸一也插嘴接下高島禮的話。他微微低頭，眼鏡反射著光，使人看不清他的表情。  
同為特招生第一人的御幸當然知道這個，但他從未為此煩惱過，畢竟在克里斯前輩意外受傷後，他就一直牢牢佔據著一軍正捕手的位置，不曾為此感到擔憂，但現在……  
高島禮看了御幸一眼，沒有對他的失禮多說什麼，只是點點頭再次開口：「沒錯，學校會將大量資源投入特招生身上，但同時特招生也必須拿出相應的天分和表現，尤其以特招第一人最為嚴格。所以在以特招生的名額邀請學生的時候，學校一向特別嚴謹，因此特招生通常都是當屆中表現最為優異的幾人，而特招第一人也一定會是一軍正選隊員。」高島禮頓了一下，「當初我邀請澤村同學時也正是因為看到他的天分才給了他特招生的名額，而在他完成『那個創舉』後，我便更是給予他特招第一人的身分。原本這都是沒有任何問題的，但在那一屆新生中，卻出現了比他更為亮眼的存在──」  
說到這裡，大夥兒表情莫測地看著那個被稱為「怪物」的豪腕投手降谷曉。  
高島禮臉色難看的繼續說道：「這是我自擔任球隊副部長負責招生後，第一次發生特招生第一人無法成為一軍正選的事，所以忘了有個如果發生這種情況就要實施的特別條例，那就是──將特招第一人的所有優待全部轉交給予同屆中表現最好、最優秀，同時也是正選固定班底，也可以說是隊伍中無可替代的那個人……但這並不是沒有額外條件的，只要特招生表現出有可能取而代之的天賦、實力，這條規定就不能實施。」  
「為什麼要有這樣的規定？」臉色微黑的奧村光舟意外地開口發問，站在他身側的好友瀨戶拓馬則有些緊張的看著他，深怕奧村又得罪別人。  
好在高島禮並沒有在意奧村失禮的語氣，低聲回答：「訂下規定的人據說是為了確保將資源投入在更加……」優異的存在身上。後面的話高島禮沒有說出來，但在場的所有人幾乎都聽懂了，表情難言、心情複雜。  
利益最大化嗎？因為天分不夠，即便比他人都更加努力，也要被丟棄嗎？奧村光舟握緊雙手，臉色難看。  
望著沉默的眾人，高島禮舔了舔有些乾裂的嘴唇，說道：「去年夏甲後，澤村同學便陷入投球恐懼症的瓶頸，之後秋季大賽上雖然表現不錯，但在春甲的表現卻沒那麼耀眼，最近登板次數也很少，並都以中繼投手的身分上場，所以學校就──」接下來的話很難開口，但高島禮還是握緊拳頭、咬唇接下去道：「跟澤村同學說，如果和市大三高的比賽輸了，就要實施那條規定。」  
沉重的話語彷彿一塊巨石扔進水裡，激起一大片水花，但隨著石頭浸入水中的轟然乍響，周遭的萬物都跟著失了聲，只能聽見石頭沉入水中的聲響，直至碰觸到水下的淤泥，最終石頭也跟著失了聲。  
誰也沒開口說話，氣氛再度陷入了僵持。

他們太難接受這個結果了。

落合站在一旁看著陷入震驚而無法自拔的的球隊，維持他先前順鬍子的動作。這個動作是他一般思考或焦慮時會做的，有助於他保持冷靜。落合回想起當初他剛來青道時，學校的確曾詢問過他對澤村的看法。那時他實在是看不到澤村身上的閃光點，還試圖讓他放棄王牌以鞏固降谷的地位，所以很直接地告訴學校他的想法。這樣想來他大抵也是間接造成這樣情況的幫兇之一了。  
即便是現在，落合也更加看好擁有天賜球速才能的降谷曉，但他也必須承認，澤村榮純絕對是他們征戰夏甲的重要戰力。尤其是他在昨天的比賽中所展現的姿態，甚至有了王牌的風範，可以說澤村榮純已經成長起來，開始衝擊王牌的位置了。  
如果這是輸了的後果，那代價也未免太大了。落合在心中感嘆。


	8. Chapter 8

「可是他也沒必要退學吧？」  
不知道是誰的聲音突然從人群中響起，帶起一陣附和。  
「就是說啊！為什麼一定要退學？」  
「應該還有其他原因吧？」  
「對啊高島老師！到底是因為什麼啊！？」  
不管怎麼樣，沒有任何人可以接受重要的夥伴就這樣突然離他們而去，原因僅僅只是因為他們輸了一場比賽。  
如果他們早知道這場比賽輸了會失去澤村，那他們──  
高島禮面色有些難看的回答：「因為澤村同學的家境無法負荷青道高中的學費。」更不用說還需要住宿費、生活費等費用了。雖然後面的話她一樣沒有說完，但透過他們對澤村的了解，主要是澤村自己常常不小心脫口而出，大夥兒還是理解了高島禮的意思。  
究竟是從何時開始，他們失去了澤村對他們的信任，對他們的依賴？是昨天與市大三的比賽因為相信降谷而延誤換投時間，沒能回應他精采投球的時候？還是在某個他們沒有意識到的瞬間，讓澤村感受到他們對他不足的信任？不，都不是吧？那個人，一直都是如此的相信他們，即使是將昨天那樣糟糕的情況扔給他面對，他也一直深信著他們。  
說到底，不信任的一直都是他們才對吧。他們輸的，不僅僅是一場比賽，而是澤村對他們的信任。  
信任，本來就是互相給予的雙向箭頭，但他們卻使信任變成澤村一個人的單向箭頭。  
什麼時候，那個總是大吼大叫，看起來沒心沒肺的白癡也學會隱藏情緒了？什麼時候，那個總是無憂無慮的傻瓜也不再毫無保留的綻放笑容了？什麼時候，那個總是讓他們困擾擔心的笨蛋開始學會獨自忍受他們所不知道的痛苦，卻不向他們當中的任何一個人傾訴？又是從什麼時候開始，他們忽略了那個一直努力前進的身影，認為他的努力是理所當然卻幾乎毫無意義？

他們怎麼會忘了，笨蛋也是會感到痛的。

有好一段時間都沒有人說話，有些人是因為無話可說所以沉默，有些人是因為驚慌失措而不知道該說什麼，也有些人在內心後悔著，任由沉默蔓延。  
春市低下頭，死死咬住嘴唇。他明明注意到榮純君的狀況不太對勁，卻沒有開口去問他。明明有機會阻止他離開，卻沒有任何動作，完全沒有。現在知道那個苦澀笑容的意義又能怎麼樣？早就已經來不及了。  
雖然不是有意，卻是間接造成澤村離開的降谷也是一臉茫然。他明明沒有那個意思的，為什麼學校要做這樣的事？那個人，既是他的對手，也是要好的朋友。即便他未曾親口承認，但他的確是真心這樣想的。沒有對方緊跟在他身後的激勵，他也不會這麼快就獲得這樣大的成長，這件事他其實是很清楚的。但他不但沒有履行王牌的責任讓澤村生氣，也因為他，使青道輸了比賽，更造成澤村的離開。  
御幸一也，作為青道棒球部現任隊長、一軍正捕手、四棒，身兼守備及攻擊雙核心的他，自從成為球隊不可動搖的支柱，曾因為背負著這份復興青道的沉重責任而感到迷茫，曾因為比賽失利而感到不甘心，卻從未有過現在這樣如此複雜而無法形容的情緒。  
身為和澤村一起完成「那個創舉」的人，在得知澤村離開的原因後，御幸不自覺的握緊雙拳。直到這時候，他才突然想起，那曾經令他感到興奮的十一球，那在為了追求勝利而遺忘的曾經的期待，那被他忽略卻依舊努力追趕他們腳步的身影。  
搭檔？這個詞在這個時候竟顯得如此可笑。

王牌優先。這句話，肯定狠狠傷了他吧？

在昨天之前，他甚至從未想過，澤村背上王牌背號的那個畫面。然而在他看見那個畫面時，卻再也無法讓它成為真實。

「澤村，他現在在哪裡？」

像是突然被喚回意識一般，眾人面色驚訝地抬頭，看著臉色陰沉，眼神卻透出無比堅定的倉持。接著一個又一個，他們的眼神恢復了清明。一雙雙透亮的眼睛認真的看著高島禮，無聲的表達他們的內心。  
片岡監督看著自己的弟子們，鬆了鬆拳頭，嘴角也微微揚起，轉身朝高島禮點了點頭。  
接收到片岡監督的視線，高島禮微笑著點頭回應，同時不浪費任何時間立即拿出手機，「我現在就打電話看看。」  
這個時刻，是他們青道棒球部在比賽之外的時間裡第一次如此齊心齊力。他們或許做錯了很多事情而造成現在的情況，但比起悔恨，更重要的是找回他們的夥伴。

他們青道高中棒球部，不能失去任何一個人。

看著重拾信心的眾人，落合再次認識了青道高中棒球隊的精神。如果輸了，那就在下一次奪回勝利；如果做錯了，那就把錯的部分糾正回來；如果後悔了，那就想辦法挽回。能加入這樣一個球隊，何嘗不是他的幸運？  
在成為青道高中的教練後，落合一點一點的被片岡監督，被這裡的選手們改變，多了一點熱血，也多了一些同理心，還有其他更多無法明晰的改變，但無一不是往好的方向轉變。  
在高島禮打電話的時間中，片岡監督抬頭直視他的部員們，就像往常在比賽開始前那樣朗聲說道：「道歉的話，我們之後再說，現在，該是我們回應澤村的時候了。」  
「是！」


	9. Chapter 9

正值正午時分，相較於夏季炙熱的烈陽總讓人不由得汗流浹背，春天的陽光則更顯柔和，能輕易的被人們所接受。當被春日午後的陽光壟罩住全身，整個人登時感到安寧而倦懶，一股濃濃的睏意頓時席捲而來，使眼瞼變得沉重不堪。  
此時坐在前往長野的火車上，澤村完全感受不到昨晚熬夜與早上晨練所帶來的疲憊，直盯著手中的名片發呆。

──佐藤壽也。

這個名字，澤村曾經在與克里斯前輩的模擬想像訓練中聽過好多遍。從克里斯前輩的口中得知，他是職棒中著名的強捕強肩強打，曾在大聯盟收獲過諸多榮耀，更在那片夢想之地與其他人一同創造了一段屬於日本的輝煌。  
佐藤壽也，是一個在棒球界中帶有傳奇色彩的名字。

但這些都不是他盯著名片發呆的理由。  
吃驚、驚喜、興奮、激動、爽快等等好多好多的感受自他心中砰然炸裂，成為一道又一道亮麗的炫光，激起心中那份單純對棒球的憧憬與熱血。澤村從來不知道，他的球能夠在與手套接觸的剎那發出如此動聽的聲音，連御幸，連克里斯前輩都沒辦法做到的，令人忍不住沉醉，無法自拔的天籟之音。

他看到了另一個世界。

一顆又一顆，澤村用盡全身的力氣將每一顆球投進前方那個沉澱著時間斑駁的手套中，回應他的是比之他的投球更加響亮的回聲。他覺得今天的手感意外的好，比昨天攔截市大三進攻時的狀況都要更好，也不對，應該說是他有史以來狀態最好的一次。  
這就是位於棒球界頂端的人所擁有的實力嗎？那還真的是，令人激動的顫抖不已啊！思及此處，澤村的嘴角不禁高高揚起。

佐藤看著距離他18.44公尺的少年，忍不住勾起唇角。雖然他的球速普通，控球也不算太好，但那是以職業眼光來看，若以高中生的水準來看，其實已經算是不錯了。不過那孩子的天分並不是能單純的以球速或控球就一言以蔽之的，他真正的天資，是與生俱來的柔軟關節與怪癖球，更是由這些天賦衍伸出來的七彩變化球，是獨屬於澤村榮純的投球！  
如果只是這些天賦，佐藤還不會為此感到欣喜，最多是驚訝和有趣。他不確定那孩子能爬得多高，但肯定能走得很遠。最讓他感到愉悅，甚至可說是久違的有些熱血起來的，是那孩子眼中炙熱的光芒，強烈的使他不禁想起那眼中總瀅出同樣好勝光芒的舊友。  
完全迥異的投球風格，卻同樣天賦異稟，且擁有極為濃烈的求勝心，那一往無前的態勢簡直就是一模一樣。  
──是個能讓捕手興奮起來的投手。這是佐藤給澤村下的結論。  
即便現在澤村還十分稚嫩，無法好好善用他的天賦，佐藤還是忍不住見獵心喜，少有的主動與初次見面的陌生孩子進行交談。  
「如果你想變得更強，就來找我。」  
在聽了一段故事後，佐藤做出連自己都感到意外的舉動，但他並未後悔，他只是不希望有如此天賦的人才被埋沒。這樣的人不該被丟棄，而且那孩子眼中的光芒也證明那孩子完全有可能、有機會爬到連他未來都無法企及，需要仰望的高度。如果他能親眼見證那個瞬間，或許會很有意思。他是那麼想的。  
真是的，他居然因為一個剛初識不久的孩子而感到興奮，竟然像回到了高中一樣，有些熱血沸騰起來了啊。佐藤忍不住對自己心中所萌生出的想法感到好笑。  
現在這個過度追求本格派投手的社會，日本高中的教練是很難挖掘出澤村的天賦的，但佐藤有信心能做到。不只是因為他曾經在大聯盟與擁有類似天分的投手搭檔過，更是因為他有知識、有資源專心一意的培養他。雖然那位投手並沒有走到頂端，但那是因為他在二十幾歲才開始練習投球。佐藤簡直無法想像，若能從十幾歲就開始有意識、有規劃的去鍛鍊，那位投手能走到什麼地步。不過他可能不需要想像了，因為眼前或許就有一個可以做到的人。

澤村愣愣地看著佐藤離去的背影，消化著方才所受到的震撼。

那個人告訴他，他能變得更強。

因為這句話，澤村無知覺地走在大街上，腦中混亂的閃過許多畫面。有初中時最後的那一球，有第一次與御幸搭檔的震撼，有在青道訓練的艱苦，有因為自己的那一球觸身球結束掉前輩最後一個夏天的自責，有克里斯前輩對他的寄望，有對無法投出內角球的自己所感到的絕望，還有無法和青道的夥伴走到最後的不甘。好多好多回憶在他腦中來回閃現，竟然連不知不覺走到了海邊都不知道。在意識到時，澤村早已不知呆呆地看著神奈川的大海坐了多久，直到哀嚎的胃通知他該找個地方吃飯然後回家。  
有個聲音在心裡不停地呼喚著他：不要放棄，再嘗試一次啊！變得更強，這不是你一直以來的希望嗎？  
可是青道的大家要怎麼辦？如果他去了，是不是就表示有一天他會站在青道的對立面？面對曾經共同奮鬥過的夥伴成為對手，他真的能做到嗎？  
澤村心中糾結不已，不知道該如何選擇。他拿出手機想編輯簡訊向師父求救，獲取一些建議，這才發現他的手機不知何時早已因沒電而自動關機。  
可是不甘心啊，就這樣放棄的話。澤村看著手中的名片，心中隱隱有了決定。


	10. Chapter 10

「我回來了！」澤村一進到家門就聞到熟悉的飯菜香，一臉欣喜地跑進廚房，嚷道：「哇！好香啊！」  
澤村媽媽笑著轉過頭，「歡迎回家，榮純。快去洗手，可以吃晚餐了。」  
「好！」

愉快的澤村家式歡樂的晚餐時間過後，一家人坐在矮桌前，用著輕鬆的語調談著嚴肅的事情。  
「所以啊！你這個臭小子，就這樣夾著尾巴逃回來了嗎？連直面的勇氣都沒有？」澤村爺爺將手放在背後撐著地翹著腳，不正經地看著天花板，實際上眼珠子正透過眼角瞄著自家孫子的反應。  
「我、我哪有，我可是男子漢！我只是、只是……不知道該怎麼說而已。」澤村閃爍著貓眼反駁，聲音因心虛而越來越小，手指也不安地扯著衣角。  
「你害怕他們會挽留你吧。」澤村爸爸定定地看著澤村來回轉動的眼睛，語氣沒有絲毫遲疑。只有這種時候，他才會收起平時不正經的嘻笑，認真卻不過分嚴肅的以一個父親的身分和兒子說話。  
「唔……」  
「榮純。」澤村媽媽見兒子望向她，柔聲說道：「你的老師和同學們打電話來過，他們都很擔心你，說打了很多通電話給你，但你的手機一直關機都沒接。」  
聽到自己讓大家擔心，澤村眼睛微微泛紅，訥訥地開口說道；「我不是故意的，是手機沒電自動關機。」  
澤村媽媽起身坐到澤村身邊，摸摸他的頭，輕聲道：「我們都知道你不是會故意逃避的人。雖然你總是看起來很堅強，其實卻是個膽小的孩子，但再膽小，你最後也會勇於面對，這就是你的勇敢，也是我們澤村家代代相傳的品格。」  
澤村爸爸見澤村的眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，卻硬是忍著不讓淚落下，鬆了鬆垂下的嘴角，沉聲道：「他們希望你回去，但我們沒有回覆他們，希望你能自己面對。錢的事情你不用擔心，我們澤村家還沒那麼不堪。」  
澤村爺爺等兒子說完話才開口問道：「你要放棄棒球嗎？」  
「才沒有呢！我才不會放棄！？」澤村激動的大吼。  
望着兒子堅定的雙眼，澤村爸爸語帶笑意地開口：「是嗎？那這樣結果不是很明顯了嗎？」  
「不是、可是……」出乎澤村家的意料之外，澤村並沒有如往常那般露出堅定的笑容，而是表情糾結的吞吞吐吐。  
「榮純，還有什麼事情嗎？」澤村媽媽很了解自己的兒子，所以見到澤村這反應，立刻就明白他大概還有什麼事沒說。  
澤村轉了轉眼珠子，然後才磨磨蹭蹭地拿出放在口袋裡的名片，說道：「那個，額，你們知道佐藤壽也嗎？」  
澤村爸爸接過澤村遞來的名片，爺爺和媽媽也一臉好奇地靠過去。過不了多久，三人震驚地抬頭看向自家的兒子和孫子。  
「佐藤，是那個佐藤壽也嗎？大聯盟黃蜂隊那個佐藤壽也！？」澤村爸爸顫顫巍巍地拿著名片，瞪大眼睛看著澤村，爺爺和媽媽的反應也差不了太多。自從澤村去了青道學習棒球，三人也特地去了解更多與棒球相關的事，其中他們就曾關注過佐藤壽也這個人。不得不說，只要是有關注棒球的日本人應該沒有人沒聽說過這個如雷貫耳的大名，畢竟他可是曾被譽為「日本第一名捕」的佐藤壽也啊！  
「你這小子怎麼會有佐藤壽也的名片！？」澤村爺爺瞪著雙眼，一臉不可置信地盯著自家孫子。  
澤村看著爸爸、媽媽還有爺爺一臉震驚的樣子，乾笑道：「嘛！那個啊，其實今天早上我到橫濱之後──」  
簡單的說了下早上的遭遇，澤村家長輩三人愣愣地盯著澤村，一副不可思議的樣子。  
先是那個青道主動來挖角，現在又是那個佐藤壽也親自遞名片給榮純，難道這就是所謂的傻人有傻福嗎？三人看著臉頰微微泛著紅暈，不好意思地抓著頭的澤村想到。  
等到終於消化這個巨大的消息，三人正對著澤村坐成一排，由爸爸先開口道：「咳，反正不論你是選擇回到青道，還是選擇向佐藤壽也學習棒球，我們都會支持你。」  
「雖然爺爺個人是比較希望你選佐藤啦……」澤村爺爺小聲說道。  
「爸！」澤村媽媽無奈地喊了一聲。  
「欺負我孫子，以為我們澤村家是好惹的嗎？憑什麼送回去啊……」爺爺喃喃自語著，引起了澤村媽媽好笑的目光。  
澤村並沒有聽見爺爺的話，只是低頭思索著。  
澤村媽媽表情柔和地開口：「榮純，你仔細想想，不管你的決定是什麼，媽媽只希望你要忠於自己的內心。」  
「嗯，我知道。」  
見澤村依舊是一副猶疑不決的樣子，爺爺再也看不下去孫子的優柔寡斷，霸氣地拍著桌子喊道：「明天就給我去青道把這件事解決了吧！」  
「誒！這麼快！？」澤村拍著桌子站起身，立刻受到來自爺爺的澤村家代代相傳巴掌攻擊，「拍什麼桌子，太沒禮貌了！還有這一點都不快，夏天就要到了啊！笨蛋！」

對啊，夏天。

他，澤村榮純在高中的倒數第二個夏天，就要到了。


	11. Chapter 11

隔天下午，正好是青道高中棒球部的部活時間，澤村偷偷摸摸地進到青道高中，並拖拖拉拉的往棒球部的方向前進。  
呀，不知道為什麼突然好緊張啊。澤村小心翼翼地躲在遮蔽物後，悄悄伸出頭探頭探腦，觀察球場上正在練習的棒球部眾人。  
雖然只有一天而已，卻感覺好像已經有好久沒看到這個景象了。澤村在心裡想到。  
一軍的眾人無奈地看著這個自以為躲的很好的笨蛋，露出好笑的神色。他們早先就從高島禮那裡得知今天澤村會回來青道，一早大家就一直精神緊繃地等著下午的練習時間。沒想到在看到澤村時，這份緊張的心情便消失得無影無蹤，因為澤村看起來比他們還要緊張的樣子，一臉心虛的像一個做錯事怕受罰的孩子。

果然澤村還是那個澤村啊！眾人在心裡感慨。

他們在發現澤村時就偷偷地互使眼色，得到監督無聲的同意後，便一同悄悄繞到澤村的身後。  
站了一段時間，發現澤村還是沒注意到他們，倉持終於忍不住出聲，「蠢村！」  
「啊！？」澤村嚇了一大跳差點摔倒在地，好在他靈活的用一般人根本無法做到的誇張姿勢穩住身體。受到驚嚇的澤村摸著胸口喘了幾口氣，一抬頭就看到除了方才叫他的倉持前輩外，一軍的所有人都站在他眼前面帶笑意地看著他。  
「額，大家，我，啊……」考慮了一個晚上還是沒想好答案的澤村結結巴巴地說著毫無意義的詞彙，神色慌亂的露出貓目。  
怎麼辦啊！？他還沒想好要怎麼面對大家啊！澤村在心裡瘋狂吶喊著。  
因為澤村造成的動靜實在是太大了，讓其他裝作認真練習的人想繼續假裝沒發現澤村都沒辦法，就乾脆地放下手上的動作，慢慢聚集到澤村的身邊。  
澤村看著越來越多的人注意到他並朝他走來，內心越加慌亂，從外面看來就像是一隻受到驚嚇而炸毛的貓。  
笑完之後還是得來做正事。御幸擺出認真的神色，渾身散發著一股不甚濃厚的隊長威嚴。不過別看他這樣，其實在看到澤村的蠢樣後，御幸的心裡早已放鬆不少了。他清了下喉嚨，認真道：「澤村，對不起。」  
有了隊長御幸做開頭，其他人也跟著一一開口道歉。  
「榮純君，對不起。」  
「抱歉，澤村。」  
「回來吧！澤村。」  
「澤村，真的很抱歉！」  
「澤村──」  
一開始御幸向他道歉時，澤村還很不知所措，不知道為什麼自尊心很強的隊長大人要向他道歉。但隨著大家一個接著一個的道歉，澤村便漸漸低下頭，肩膀微微發顫，面色也沉了下來。  
「你們為什麼要道歉？」澤村沉聲問道。  
原本還以為澤村是在哭的眾人，絲毫沒料到他抬頭後露出的，竟是一臉嚴肅而深沉的表情。大夥兒立刻就懵了，一個個的都閉上了嘴巴，手足無措地看著正處於憤怒中心的澤村。  
可惡，別道歉啊……和市大三比賽時也是這樣，他不懂啊！明明就是因為他不夠強，監督才沒有及時將他換上投手丘。明明就是因為他實力不足，才得不到大家的信任。  
所以，到底為什麼要跟他道歉啊！？  
「額，澤村？」不知道澤村到底在生什麼氣，御幸猶豫著輕聲發出疑問。  
「我是說，你們並沒有做錯什麼，為什麼要對我道歉？即便要道歉，那個人也應該是我才對吧？」意識到大家並不清楚他的想法，澤村這才開口解釋。  
在心中稍微咀嚼一番澤村這番話，終於弄懂澤村為什麼會生氣的眾人不由得瞪大眼睛，身軀也微微顫抖著。  
這傢伙，居然從來都沒有怪過他們，而一直認為一切都是因為自己不夠強的錯嗎？  
所有人陷入短暫的無言狀態，沒有人開口說話，又或者是說沒有人知道可以說些什麼。  
澤村卻像是沒有發覺這嚴肅而僵持的氣氛，自顧自地開口說道：「如果我夠強，如果我成為王牌，大家就會更相信我，而不是在我阻止對方（市大三）的進攻時露出驚愕的表情，難道不是這樣嗎？」  
……是這樣沒錯，可是這也並不能說是澤村的錯啊！更可惡的，難道不是他們嗎？為什麼，一直被他們忽略，卻從來不放棄努力，並已經追上，甚至是超越他們身影的澤村要跟他們道歉？他們竟從未發現，澤村已經成長到現在這樣，甚至有些令他們仰望的高度，還思考過這麼多連他們也從未考慮過的事。  
原來，他們根本一點也不了解澤村榮純這個人。

他竟是如此的耀眼。

「我，一直從未放棄過成為王牌，一直為此拼命努力。我不需要任何人看到這些，也不需要任何人的道歉……我只是，想要堂堂正正的，以自身的實力去奪下那個位置而已。」澤村咬著牙道。他的雙瞳散發著懾人的光芒，令眾人感到心驚不已。  
隱隱約約的，眾人竟恍如看到那個身影，背後代表著全隊信任的，散發著光輝的那個背號。

即便是這樣，他果然還是想……

下定了決心，澤村握緊垂在身側的拳頭，抬眼直視眾人，眼神堅定地張口──

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章開始進入【分結局．離開篇】


	12. 【分結局．離開篇】

「對不起，我不能回來青道。」

這句話一說出口，眾人立刻瞪大眼睛，愣愣地看著表情堅定的澤村。幾秒後，空氣掀起一陣喧囂。  
「澤村你在說什麼啊！？」  
「為什麼不回來啊！？」  
「澤村你這個笨蛋！你到底知不知道你在說什麼啊！？」  
「澤村你──」  
澤村沉默了一段時間，待大家漸漸安靜下來後，才繼續說道：「因為我要變得更強，所以我不能回來。」  
方才平時與澤村更加親近的幾人，如倉持、春市、御幸等人都沒有說話，只是靜靜地等著澤村把他想說的話說完。他們知道澤村雖然表面上總是大剌剌的，又是個徹頭徹尾的笨蛋，但其實也是個很有自己想法的人。因為知道澤村一定是有什麼原因才會做這樣的決定，所以他們才沒有開口。其他人在經過最初的激動後也平靜下來，見最有發言權的幾人都沒有發話，也就理所當然的沒再開口打斷澤村。  
「想變得更強的這個想法，雖然一直都有，但之前還沒有那麼強烈。可是因為那一球，我讓前輩們的夏天提前結束了。不甘心，真的很不甘心啊！所以我想變得更強，必須變得更強！」澤村的眼睛亮得嚇人，彷彿要灼傷人一般的炙熱。  
那並不是你的錯啊，笨蛋！倉持猶豫地張了張口，最終還是重新闔上微開的嘴唇，沒有出聲。  
「之後我還讓前輩擔心了，明明是我結束掉他們的夏天……我想要回應前輩們，回應師父，回應大家，可是，現在的我是做不到的吧。」  
你明明已經做到了啊，傻瓜。御幸神色難辨的抿著嘴唇。當初的那一球，如果他有注意到澤村的狀況不對勁，大概也不會造成那個結果。不過以他的個性，發生了的事就是發生了，也不會再特意回頭去看。沒想到那件事卻在澤村心裡留下這麼大的陰影，還讓澤村在之後得到投球恐懼症，很是消沉了一段時間。  
「在這裡，我沒辦法變得更強，沒辦法強到能超越降谷，沒辦法強到用我的投球帶領大家稱霸全國。這點，在春甲的時候我就明白了，但除了更加地、更加地努力之外，我真的不知道要怎麼做才可以變強。」  
不知何時站在澤村身後的片岡監督看著澤村堅毅的背影，心裡受到非常大的震撼。他突然想起當初他曾說過以天生的資質來看，澤村的潛力是要超過東條和降谷的這番話。曾幾何時，他竟忘了自己曾說過的話，獨獨將目光放在降谷的身上，在他身上寄予厚望，想將他培養成唯一的王牌，振興青道，奪回王者的榮耀。在那場比賽，他甚至為了培養降谷，放棄了球隊的勝利。  
是我沒有能力培養他。片岡教練心中泛起一絲苦澀，打從心底對澤村感到抱歉。他的經歷和資歷還是影響到他原本的堅持，培養絕對的王牌和強棒是他的願望，但原先他並沒有打算因為個人的一點私心犧牲掉其他部員，結果卻證明他果然還是天真了。片岡教練在心中感嘆。  
落合教練順著他的鬍子，表情看起來有些驚訝。說真的，他一開始是真心不看好澤村的，但澤村卻是一而再再而的三的讓他改變對他的看法。從承認澤村能成為投手開始，轉而承認他能成為主力投手之一、穩定的中繼投手，到現在，落合不得不承認，澤村是有那個能力，有那個意志，可以與降谷一爭高下的。  
這下，就連他也想試試能不能將澤村培養成全國頂尖的王牌了。落合感慨。  
澤村同學……高島禮面色複雜。當初是她將澤村帶進青道的，但這到底是不是對澤村來說最好的選擇，她現在也不清楚了。  
除了這幾人之外，其餘人也臉色不一，但心裡無非都受到了很大的震撼。他們實在沒想到澤村是為了這樣的原因才想變強，原先他們以為澤村只是單純的不服輸，不承認輸給降谷才想得到王牌背號，卻沒料到他竟是為了想回應他們，所以才這般努力。  
不知道眾人心中各種思緒、想法來回繚繞，心情複雜，澤村繼續道：「有個人告訴我，他可以讓我變得更強，可以變得比任何人都要強。所以我想試試，想看看我到底能變成怎麼樣。」語畢，澤村嚥了嚥口水濕潤因講了過多的話而感到有些乾澀的喉嚨。

「這就是你的想法嗎？」  
澤村被熟悉而充滿威嚴的聲音嚇到，慌亂的轉過身，好笑的做了個敬禮的手勢，大喊：「是的，Boss！」  
「如果是這樣的話，我不會阻止你，你就儘管去變得更強，而我們也不會停下腳步，今年夏天一定會在甲子園上大展拳腳！」既然我無法讓你達到你應該到達的高度，那至少也得讓你不需顧慮任何事情，儘管勇往直前，就算是我對你的一點補償吧。片岡監督心想。  
眾人都對片岡監督不符合平常性格的發言感到詫異，但很快就了解了監督的意思，一人一句的跟著附和。  
「既然是這樣，那我們也沒辦法阻止你啦！澤村你就儘管去變得更強好了，反正贏的還是我們啦！」  
「是啊是啊！今年夏天我們一定會稱霸全國的！」  
「榮純君要加油，我也會拼命努力的！」  
「不會輸的！」  
「呀哈！你小子就好好加油吧！」  
如果這就是澤村的意志，那他們又有什麼理由強行要他留下呢？所以即便心中感到不捨，他們也必須讓他離開。如今他們能為他做的，也不過是笑著祝福他，僅此而已。  
御幸再次露出他標誌性的壞笑，說道：「不過我很好奇啊，到底是誰這麼沒眼光看上你啊？」  
聽到熟悉的聲音說出讓人忍不住想狠狠揍他的話，澤村像往常一樣，沒禮貌地指著前輩，再次憤怒地豎起眼睛，大聲吼道：「御幸一也你實在是太過分了！沒眼光的是你！看上我的可是佐藤壽也喔！佐．藤．壽．也！」

……

氣氛實在太過安靜詭異，使得剛剛十分激動的澤村也不安了起來，囁嚅地道：「怎、怎麼了嗎？」  
澤村的話彷彿一顆炸彈引爆全場，眾人的驚呼響徹雲霄。

「誒──！？」


	13. 【分結局．離開篇】

「哎！我說，澤村那傢伙，真的是很了不起啊！」  
「是因為那個吧？王牌背號。」  
「喔對對！也要開始夏甲了嘛！」  
聽著經過的棒球部部員們的閒聊，佐藤壽也微微一笑，轉而繼續將目光放在努力練習揮棒的澤村身上。  
當初是他動用了點關係才將澤村送入橫濱港北棒球隊，一般來說，實在是很少有選手中途轉校，尤其澤村還是從青道這所全國頂級豪門轉到另一所全國頂級豪門，這幾乎是聞所未聞且令人百思不得其解的事。而且在重要的夏甲前失去澤村榮純這個一手培養起來，並擁有成為王牌潛力的投手，青道居然沒有做什麼小動作，這還真令佐藤有些驚訝。  
或許，即便澤村選擇繼續留在青道，他所獲得的成就也不會低於讓他轉校來橫濱港北也說不定。有了這樣的認知，佐藤便更加細心的培養澤村，一是為了相信他的澤村榮純，二是為了感謝放心將澤村交給他的青道高中。  
轉學後，澤村也並沒有辜負他的期望，努力履行他所制定的所有訓練計畫。不只如此，澤村還主動要求了解這些訓練的意義，並向他請教有關投捕配合、引導的知識，當然還有其他方面的棒球知識。在這樣努力執行為自己量身定做的訓練和學習自行思考的戰術訓練下，澤村的進步以肉眼可見的幅度成長，就連親自設計訓練計畫，並看著澤村一步一步成長的佐藤都覺得十分驚訝。  
慢慢的在不傷害澤村身體的情況下，佐藤給了他更多、更困難的訓練，而澤村也不負他的期望，全都非常完美的完成。也正是因為這份努力，使得橫濱港北棒球部也很快接納了他。  
不過這小子，也並非沒有迷茫過啊。看著澤村完成了他特殊的打擊姿勢練習，轉而換成一般的打擊姿勢繼續訓練，佐藤有些感嘆。

去年夏甲，因為澤村剛轉來橫學，在考慮隊伍配合和選手的排斥下，棒球部沒辦法讓他上場，所以也就沒經歷那激烈的戰況。失去了澤村榮純這個強力投手後，青道高中雖然一路戰勝對手，並於準決賽上擊敗強豪藥師高中，卻仍舊不敵已有職業實力的成宮鳴，在對戰稻實的西東京決賽中含恨敗北，止步全國。  
在得知這個消息後，澤村陷入了迷茫，想著如果他還留在青道，是不是御幸前輩、倉持前輩等人的夏天就不會這麼快結束了？  
那時，佐藤還記得剛拉著輪胎跑了幾圈的澤村喘著氣坐在輪胎上，一臉陰沉。他走到情緒低落的澤村身邊，逕自坐在輪胎的另一邊，兩人背靠著背，陷入短暫的無言。  
澤村表情茫然，語氣中帶有對自身的質疑，沉著聲音開口問道：「佐藤教練，即便是從來沒有成功過的我，即便是一直辜負他人期望的我，即便是誇下海口要當上王牌卻沒有做到的我，即使是這樣的我，您也相信我會成功嗎？」  
佐藤露出他慣有的溫柔微笑，輕聲但語氣堅定地說道：「如果連你都不相信自己，還有誰能相信你？只要你不放棄自己，我就會一直相信你。」  
在經過一夜的思考後，澤村很快就想通，恢復了精神。佐藤想，大抵是因為澤村接到了來自以前隊友的電話，而對方對他說了些什麼鼓勵的話，澤村才會好得這麼快。

今年的春季甲子園，澤村已經獲得球隊所有隊員的認可，只是因為一些同窗情誼的關係，球隊還是只能讓他背上18號背號上場。因為秋季大賽時澤村還在祕密訓練，所以除了一些知情人士外沒什麼人知道澤村轉學到橫濱港北的事。去年夏甲預賽時，西東京也僅有一些人對於已經闖出些許名氣的澤村未出賽這件事感到疑惑，卻沒有掀起太大的聲浪，所以這件事很快就被人遺忘。  
但在春甲澤村上場後，看到澤村精采的表現，或許是對澤村本就沒什麼印象，甲子園的觀眾並沒有什麼劇烈的反應，僅僅是對澤村出乎意料的優異感到驚訝。然而西東京卻是激起千層石浪，尤其青道的支持者更是激烈的進行口誅筆伐，最後還是由青道高中壓下這層風暴，才沒對澤村本人造成什麼實質性的傷害。  
春甲時橫濱沒有贏到最後，輸在和巨摩大藤卷對陣的準決賽中。那場比賽，橫濱的王牌和巨摩王牌本鄉政宗都完投全場，但最終橫濱還是輸給了霸主，無緣王座。  
在經過整整一年的強力訓練後，不只是趨於完善的Numbers，澤村的球速已然越過均速140的門檻，繼續以可怕的速度成長中。控球不只是達到基本的田字格控球，可以精準的投到四邊角。用佐藤的話來說，澤村更是勉強碰觸到九宮格控球的邊界，再持續訓練未嘗不能再更進一步。除了投球外，佐藤從去年春季都大賽青道與市大三的比賽錄像中，發現澤村特殊的擊球姿勢，騙打。因為投手的球感本就比較好，再用短打的姿勢瞄準球，縮小澤村因身體關節柔軟而容易走型的姿勢，就能準確瞄準球心。但除了練習這個方法，澤村還是必須練習正常的打擊姿勢，穩定下盤，不然依舊很難擊出像三壘打和全壘打這樣的長打。  
總之，澤村在出乎所有人意料的情況下開始全方位性的變強。在打擊率逐步提高的當下，佐藤最近也開始讓澤村練習外野守備。畢竟一般來說，除非受傷或分差實在太大，高中的王牌是絕對不會在中途下場的。  
澤村以前之所以接不到高飛球，只是因為本人沒有無論如何都要接到球的決心，加上以前基礎太差，又打不中球。看到他糟糕的外野守備，青道的教練組便讓他專心練投球，近乎完全放棄訓練他的外野守備。不過當時澤村在耳濡目染之下，實際上已經有初步的外野守備技巧了，只是因為未加仔細磨練所以還不甚穩定，這在最初佐藤給澤村作能力測試時就發現了。  
雖然現在澤村已經可以基本不漏接一些好處理的高飛球和滾地球，不過這套守備能不能在甲子園的賽場上使用還有些疑慮，要在預賽中多多試驗才行。佐藤在心中考慮到。

這一年裡，佐藤一個人負責澤村所有的訓練規劃。除了要固定和球隊配合，以及與捕手培養默契度外，澤村的訓練和其他人基本是完全分開的。因為他的身體特質，導致一般訓練並不能使他最好的成長，所以佐藤親自設計訓練計畫，並只單獨指導澤村一個人。  
反正他本來就不是橫濱港北請的教練，也沒有拿錢。佐藤毫無心理負擔的想。  
眼看時間差不多，佐藤開口叫住正在進行收操的澤村，「澤村，時間差不多了。」  
「是！」隨著實力的上升，澤村的眼神越發堅毅，充滿了自信的光采，耀眼得刺人。

今天，是公布背號的日子。


	14. 【分結局．離開篇】

在下午的練習結束後，所有橫濱港北的球員們來到室內練習場集合。尤其是一軍的選手們，都期待著監督宣布將在夏天登上戰場的最後背號。  
現在橫學的王牌，土屋健一，表情複雜地看著站在他左前方的澤村。如果澤村沒有轉來，他肯定就還是球隊征戰夏甲的王牌。不過現在，明眼人都知道，不只是身為投手的實力差距，就連打擊表現他都贏不了澤村。甚至在今年春甲時，如果不是監督為了球隊配合的考量，單論實力，澤村都比他高出一點點。現在兩人的差距是越來越大，那一點和球隊磨合的微小差距更是完全可以在強大的實力差面前被忽略掉。  
可是，他卻無論如何都無法討厭這個人啊！土屋苦笑。  
在澤村剛轉來時，因為太過突然，本人又做了那種宣言的緣故，幾乎所有棒球部的人都不待見他。  
想來也是，哪有人剛進到一個頂級豪門的棒球隊，就說：「我是為了變強才來這裡的，所以我一定會拼命努力拿到王牌背號，不辜負那些相信我的人！」看看這話說的，如此招人恨，讓他們不想不爽也不行吧？  
不過很快，橫濱港北的球員們就知道澤村的這句話絕對是認真的。他每天最早起來訓練，最晚結束，所有空閒時間不是拿來自主訓練、和佐藤先生討論棒球，就是在為了維持可以上場比賽的成績進行惡補。  
他們全都被澤村的毅力嚇到了，除了棒球外還是棒球的生活，沒有其他休閒娛樂，這樣的態度他們真的是想不佩服也難。再說，除了剛進球隊的自我介紹外，澤村其實是一個很惹人喜歡的傢伙。天真單純有活力，秉性善良，從不吝嗇於分享，有問題不懂，在佐藤先生不在時也會老實詢問他們，即使實力比他們要強也不會擺架子，簡單來說就是一個好孩子，真是讓人討厭不起來啊！  
而且總感覺，自澤村來後，球場變得熱鬧不少。雖然他們有時會感覺丟臉，卻也很快樂，讓他們忘記自己讀的是純男校沒有美女啦啦隊的悲慘現實。想到這裡，土屋忍不住露出笑容。  
不過真正讓他認可澤村榮純這個人是比他更適合背負王牌背號的瞬間，是在那一天，他自主訓練完後正要回宿舍洗澡，經過牛棚卻看見裡面還在一球一球將球投進攔網裡汗流浹背的身影。  
那時橫學剛於春甲時輸給巨摩大藤卷，認為是自己實力不足才導致球隊輸球的土屋還沉浸在自責中。不止一次他聽到有人竊竊私語地說，如果上場投球的是澤村，說不定橫學就會贏的這種話。太多太多的刺激讓土屋頓時失了冷靜，忍不住語帶嘲諷地開口：「你為什麼可以這樣努力？明明知道以你的天賦需要付出更多更多的努力才能跟上大家，為什麼還能堅持？」  
土屋幾乎是在一說出口就後悔了，棒球部裡誰不知道澤村是從青道轉來的。雖然沒有人說過，但青道可是有那個「怪物降谷曉」的地方。所以他們猜測，如果不是實力比不上他，澤村怎麼可能會轉學。想到這裡，土屋的心中又升起一絲火氣。澤村是覺得他雖然比不上降谷，卻能超越他嗎？  
突然聽到背後語氣不好的問話，澤村愣了一下，停下手上的動作。他看著土屋眨了眨眼，然後露出完全超出土屋預料之外的明亮笑容，「可是，如果只要努力就可以做得到，那不是很划算嗎？所以我實在想不到，不努力的理由啊！」  
說什麼話啊，這個人。土屋震驚地瞪大雙眼。那時他真的覺得，如果是這個人從他手裡搶走王牌背號的話，他也認了。

完全輸了呢，他。

橫學的監督看了看澤村，然後又看了看土屋，最終在心裡嘆了口氣，宣布道：「一號，土屋健一。」  
土屋驚訝地瞪大雙眼，而後立刻就猜出監督這樣決定的緣由，無非就是怕隊伍內部發生什麼摩擦罷了。  
確定了監督的想法後，土屋不動聲色地看了眼澤村在聽到王牌背號歸屬的瞬間握緊的拳頭和仍然堅毅的背影。他下定決心，堅定地抬頭看向監督，說道：「對不起，監督，請恕我拒絕。」  
不只是橫學的監督和教練組，就連在旁圍觀的佐藤和其他部員，以及澤村都驚訝地望向他。  
「我認為澤村比我更有能力背負這個背號。」土屋阻止教練欲開口說的話，繼續道：「我們所有人都很清楚，澤村的實力完全可以背負起我們橫濱港北的招牌，他的努力我們都看在眼裡。不是我不想背負王牌背號，僅僅是因為我的實力不如他，如此而已。」  
土屋說的話大家都懂，隊員懂，監督更懂，但監督還是有些猶疑。  
知道監督還是沒下定決心，土屋再次說道：「我相信澤村可以做的到，對吧大家？」  
接收到土屋的眼神，眾人很快便理解了他的意思，紛紛點頭附和。  
「連健一都這樣說了，我們怎麼可能反駁？那當然是相信澤村囉！」  
「是啊！我們願意相信他！」  
「畢竟他是棒球笨蛋嘛！」  
「對啊！對啊！我也相信澤村！」  
「澤村他肯定沒問題的啊！」  
眾人一人一句開口鼓勵澤村。令監督詫異的是，居然沒有任何一個人臉上是帶有不服氣的神色，而是全都充滿信任。  
橫濱棒球部的一軍正選內野手，同時也是隊長的簡香拍了拍土屋的肩，笑著看向監督，「監督，這樣就沒有疑慮了吧？我們都認為，澤村他值得我們的信任。」  
真是被這群小子打敗了……澤村到底是什麼時候得到所有人的信任的？不，說實在的，其實他自己不也是在不知不覺中就對澤村抱有超越王牌的信任了嗎？監督忍不住笑出聲。  
「我重新宣布！」他清了清喉嚨，在眾人堅定的神色下，橫學監督拿著一號號碼布，鄭重地看著澤村，公布道：「一號，澤村榮純！」  
澤村抿著嘴唇將視線掃過在場的每一個人。接到澤村的視線，每個人都點頭回以信任的微笑作為鼓勵。澤村伸手揉了揉因為感動而泛出淚光的眼睛。再次睜眼時，金棕色的瞳孔向所有人展示著他的決心。他深吸一口氣，大聲喊道：「是！我澤村榮純一定不會讓大家失望的，我的身後，就交給你們了！」  
聽到澤村的話，眾人相視一笑。

「沒問題，王牌！」


	15. 【分結局．離開篇】

夏季甲子園決賽，橫濱港北v.s.巨摩大藤卷的比賽陷入各自無失分、無得分的僵持中，進入了延長賽。  
來到第十二局，比分變為1：0。橫濱港北剛於上半局在第三棒被三振後，四棒隊長接著將本鄉的快速指叉球完美的敲了出去，站到了三壘的壘包上。因為對方趨前守備，所以第五棒被迫和本鄉正面對決，被三振。兩出局三壘有人的情況下，被提拔到六棒的澤村，因為前面幾個打席無安打進帳，被對方投捕小覷，在這個打席成功抓住本鄉的內角直球，把隊長送回了本壘，獲得隊友及現場觀眾的歡呼。  
雖然之後七棒被乾脆的三振掉，橫學在這局只拿到一分並留下了一壘殘壘，但局勢已經隨著先馳得點傾向了他們。  
在領先一分的情況下，比賽進入到下半局，由巨摩大藤卷的上位打線發起進攻，而橫濱港北將迎來對手狂風驟雨的反擊。  
投手丘上，澤村將止滑粉隨意往身後一扔，和捕手確認好暗號後，投球出手──

「這裡就是關鍵點了，能成功守住，橫學就贏了。」  
御幸瞥了倉持一眼，再次將視線轉回氣氛凝重的球場上，凝視著投手丘上熟悉又陌生的身影，低聲說道：「是啊，沒想到，澤村竟然已經成長到這種地步了……先不說打擊，我以前就有想過他的未來一定會很不得了，只是沒想到這一天會來得這麼快。」  
倉持有些意外的側身看向已經在今年畢業就進入職棒的惡友，說道：「這可真不像是你會說的話啊御幸，怎麼，很有感觸啊？」  
「也許吧。」身為他曾經的捕手，御幸也算是看著他成長了一段時間，可惜成長幅度最劇烈的那段期間他卻無法親眼見證。  
「怎麼樣啊一也！你是不是想到去年輸給我們的事了啊？我告訴你啊，即便那個小子沒有離開青道，贏的也是我們啦！」坐在御幸身後的成宮鳴一臉自信滿滿的將身體向前傾，那驕傲的語氣使得周圍的青道校友們瞬間不爽了起來。  
御幸的額角冒出青筋，語氣有些咬牙切齒地說道：「你為什麼一定要坐在這裡，鳴？」  
「走開啊小鬼！」  
「稻實的給我滾！」  
「嗚嘎！」

甲子園決賽，當聽說是澤村對陣巨摩的時候，青道有空的OB們和在前面八強再次惜敗於巨摩的青道棒球部部員們便不約而同地來觀看這場雙方都令他們感到複雜不已的比賽。  
同樣已經是職棒球員的成宮鳴在意外得知依然不是隊友的御幸要來看這場比賽時，便興沖沖地跟上來了，理由是「反正我最近都不用上場比賽，就陪陪沒朋友的一也你吧！」。  
喔對！這裡忘了說。去年夏甲，再次闖入甲子園的稻實又再次惜敗於巨摩，所以成宮鳴個人也是希望橫學能贏，因為他真的很不爽巨摩。  
連續兩年夏甲都輸給稻實的青道當然是看到成宮鳴就一臉「仇人相見，分外眼紅」，不過礙於尊重比賽，才一直忍著沒發飆。不過現在對方說了這種話，自然免不了讓他們忍耐已久的怒氣直接爆發。  
今年夏天，青道固然是擊敗了藥師，算是為春甲復了仇，不過卻又再次敗在巨摩手中，所有人都極為不甘心。現在看到前隊友澤村對上老仇人本鄉，心裡自然是希望澤村能贏，但又有一種說不清道不明的情緒。

他們有時會忍不住想，如果澤村還在，他們是不是會有不一樣的結果？

身為看著澤村一路成長，甚至是一開始的領路人，被澤村稱為師父的克里斯就沒想這麼多了。他看著場上剛剛三振掉一棒，讓二棒打出一壘封殺打的澤村只覺得欣慰，並有一種青出於藍勝於藍的感覺。  
忽視掉叫著救命的成宮鳴，御幸看向身旁臉上帶著微笑的克里斯，輕聲問道：「克里斯前輩，您說，澤村在決定離開青道前打電話跟您談過吧？」  
克里斯有些詫異地轉過頭，「是啊，怎麼了嗎？」  
「他是，怎麼跟您說的？」御幸有些躊躇的詢問。  
挑了挑眉，似是沒想到御幸居然會想知道這件事，克里斯道：「怎麼說的？我想，大概跟你們說的是差不多的吧？澤村他，向來都是對信任的人全盤托出的類型，不是嗎？」  
「……是，謝謝克里斯前輩。」御幸感慨的勾起一抹笑意，再次將注意力移回球場上。  
澤村他原來從來都沒有對他們失望過，即便是那個時後，也是一直相信著他們，是嗎？  
克里斯看著坐在他們身前的現役青道棒球部成員，輕聲嘆氣。當初接到澤村的電話他也是嚇了一跳，按他對青道的感情來說，他應該是要勸澤村留下的，但他沒有。也許是對那時澤村的處境感到心疼，或是單純希望澤村可以忠於自己的內心選擇想走的路，克里斯只對他說了一句話，他說：「不論你選擇哪條路，我都相信你會做到你能做到的最好。」  
──現在，澤村你成為你想成為的人了嗎？  
看著澤村毫無迷茫的投球，克里斯想他已經有了答案。

「打出去了！」  
隨著解說員激動的一句話，看台上的青道眾人停止騷亂，全部專心地注視著球場上背負著一號的那道身影。  
現在的局勢是，兩出局，二壘有人，澤村將迎來巨摩的四棒。只要一支安打，他們的比分就會被追平。只要一支本壘打，他們就會輸。  
捕手沒有向裁判請求暫停，只是站著看了一眼板凳區。在得到監督正面對決的信號後，轉頭直視澤村的眼睛，面帶微笑的點點頭，乾脆俐落地蹲下身  
澤村，大家都相信你，所以，投出你最好的球吧！ 

「蹲下去了！他蹲下去了！」全場一片吵雜。

真的是激燃啊！澤村不由得勾起嘴角，再次拿起止滑粉，於手上沾滿粉末後又再次扔下。他回過頭，將隊友眼中的信任全盤收進眼裡，接著轉過身，將所有景色拋諸於身後，球場的觀眾全都成了徒有色彩的背景板。他輕輕對捕手比出的進攻暗號點頭，瞄準手套，投出──

「界外！」第一球是由好球變壞球的變化球，打者沒抓住球心。

很好，這球很精準的投到他要的位置，球速和尾勁都很完美。要說控球，現在你已經是高中生中數一數二的了，下一球，澤村，投到這裡。  
澤村點點頭，再次將手中的白色小球全力揮出。

御幸前輩說過，所謂投球，就是投手和捕手所創造出來的藝術品。所以他才會主動去學習有關投捕引導的知識，才會想知道在配球時捕手是怎麼想的。

「好球！」第二球，是震驚今年甲子園的，變速指叉球。

第三球，澤村，把你最完美最自豪的那顆球，投到這裡！

──我想去那個更加盛大的舞台，想成為日本，不，想成為世界第一的投手！但不論我的夢想有多麼遠大，此時此刻，站在這個名為甲子園舞台上的我，要做的事只有一件，那就是──和身邊這群全心全意相信我的同伴們一起，稱霸全國！

「好球！打者出局！」  
「獲勝者是橫濱港北高中！在王牌澤村榮純的帶領下，橫濱港北成功攔截巨摩大藤卷的五連霸之路，稱霸今年夏天！」  
在聽到解說員激烈的吼聲後，整個球場彷彿突然活了過來，沸騰不已。不論是在場上或是在休息區裡的橫濱港北球員們全都衝上投手丘，圍住澤村興奮地大吼大叫，欲將他拋上蒼穹。  
澤村高舉左手，伸出食指與拇指，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容。從這一刻開始，這個背著橫學一號的堅毅背影注定襲捲整個高校棒球界，成為一道亮麗的風景線。甚至在未來，他會在更加耀眼的舞台上散發獨屬於自己的光彩，為世界寫下新的篇章。  
奇蹟，那是用來稱呼不可能做到的事情的。所以澤村榮純創造的，不是奇蹟，是傳說。

──是一個名為澤村榮純的傳說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章為另一結局【分結局．回去篇】，請接續第十一章閱讀。


	16. 【分結局．回去篇】

「我果然還是，想和大家一起稱霸全國！」

眾人看著澤村陽光般的笑顏，心中所有的負面情緒就好像一瞬間突然消失了一樣，忍不住跟著勾起唇角。

──這就是他們青道的棒球笨蛋，澤村榮純啊！

「這不是廢話嘛！臭小子，就說你是笨蛋還不承認，蠢村。」倉持嘻笑著上前一把勾住澤村的脖子，使勁揉了揉他的腦袋。  
澤村努力掙扎著卻還是無法掙脫，不滿地喊道：「倉持前輩快放開我，我快不能呼吸了，而且我不是笨蛋！」不過很可惜，如果因為他反抗就放開他，那麼那個人也就不叫倉持洋一了。甚至還會因為他不知死活的反抗，從而招致更加惡劣的對待。  
「嗯？還不承認嗎？居然讓我們這麼擔心，還說不是笨蛋！」倉持用力壓下澤村的頭，有些咬牙切齒的說道。  
「額，倉持前輩？」覺得倉持的語氣有些奇怪的澤村想抬頭看看前輩，卻被倉持的手勁死死壓制，只能維持著低頭彎腰的姿勢。  
其他人看著倉持極力隱忍什麼的臉色，心中也感到十分複雜，就連嘴巴一向不留情面的御幸也沒開口調侃倉持。

原來澤村對他們來說是這麼重要的存在啊。

看著倉持快速整理好情緒，勉為其難地放開澤村，御幸才恢復平時那欠揍的表情，用一定會讓澤村生氣的語氣說道：「嘛！澤村你真是給我們添了大麻煩，得好好懲罰你才行呢！」  
聽到御幸說的話，澤村愣了一下，緊接著露出驚恐的表情大聲嚷嚷：「誒！懲、懲罰！？」  
「就是說啊！要懲罰，懲罰！」  
「澤村你這個笨蛋，你知道你讓我操碎了多少心嗎？」  
「讓我想想，你就負責幫我跑腿一個月吧！」  
「等等！這也太過分了吧混蛋四眼！而且我為什麼要幫你跑腿啊！？」  
棒球部的其他人難得跟著附和自家的池面隊長，一一調侃澤村，大概是想壓下心中那複雜的失而復得的情緒。  
片岡監督看著恢復往日活力的部員們，嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的微笑，「高島，關於澤村復學的事就麻煩你了。」  
高島禮扶了扶眼鏡，說道：「放心吧片岡監督，澤村同學的退學申請本來就還沒有完成，所以也就沒有復學的問題了。至於特招生優待的事我也和上面談過，因為背號全部作廢，以及在市大三比賽上的優異表現，學校答應繼續讓澤村同學享有特招生的優待。」  
落合順著鬍子加入談話，「那真是太好了，老實說，如果失去澤村，對我們夏天的征戰將會是一大打擊呢。」  
「是啊！是啊！澤村同學的狀況怎麼說，最近都很不錯啊！尤其是在市大三那場，說不定很有機會在最後能拿到王牌背號喔！」太田部長也不甘寂寞的應和。  
王牌嗎？那就來試試澤村現在究竟可以做到什麼樣的程度好了。片岡監督看著和部員們吵吵嚷嚷的澤村，默默在心中決定了些什麼。

「總而言之！」御幸整理了一下因為某人而弄皺的領子，然後抬頭看著因被大家團團圍住不斷摸頭、反擊未果而露出貓目的澤村，露出真心的笑容，「歡迎回來，澤村。」  
部員們你看我我看你，接著很有默契的一同放開澤村，對著一下子愣神的澤村張開大大的笑容。  
「歡迎回來！澤村／榮純君／澤村前輩！」  
澤村用一臉還沒回過神的表情環視大家，過了幾秒，他再次張開他那被稱為青道小太陽的燦爛笑容，大聲喊道：「喔！我回來了喔！」

歡迎回家，澤村。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
◆後記  
「很抱歉，佐藤先生，我還是想和伙伴們一起前進甲子園，所以沒辦法去找你，但我相信在這裡我還是可以變得更強，然後在今年夏天前拿到王牌背號！」  
訓練完後，澤村從大家的‘關愛’中逃走，躲在販賣機旁邊的空地和佐藤打電話，真誠地告訴佐藤因為他還是無法割捨同伴，所以不能去找他的決定。  
「沒關係，不用特意跟我道歉，你有堅定的目標是一件好事。而且，我突然想起我並沒有跟你說期限。」佐藤語帶笑意的聲音自手機中傳來。  
「期限？」澤村眨了眨眼，一副腦袋沒有跟上思考的樣子。  
「什麼時候都可以喔！想變強的時候，就來找我。」  
「喔、喔！」

躲在牆角後的青道眾人。  
「可惡，澤村那傢伙到底在跟誰講電話！若菜嗎？一定是若菜吧！」  
「現充去死！」  
「連澤村那種笨蛋都有女朋友了嗎？可惡！」  
眾人身後冒著一股名為「單身狗」的絕望黑氣，腦中不停思考著惡整澤村的招數。  
收起手機的澤村感到背後一陣陰寒，緊張的露出貓目環視周圍，但並沒有看到瞬間躲起來的眾人。  
「……我還是趕快回寢室好了。」說完澤村就好像遇到什麼不乾淨的東西一樣，一溜煙地逃走了。  
澤村，你等著瞧吧！牆角後的眾人如此想著。  
總之，請加油吧！榮純君。身為青道棒球部中少數的良心，春市看著背景黑暗的各位，在心裡為自己的好友默哀著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道為什麼原本正經的文風到這個結局會變成這樣，但大家就自然的接受吧！可能在我眼裡青道就是這樣XD  
我想，這個結局應該才是澤村最想要的結局吧？寫到這裡突然覺得，即便我們再怎麼心疼榮純，青道還是他最喜歡的地方的這個事實依然不會改變。不論受到什麼委屈，他還是一路筆直的前進著，這樣才是澤村榮純啊！  
總之，寫完我也消了心中的不滿，果然青道的澤村才是澤村榮純嘛！今後我還是會繼續支持小天使，希望他可以在二年級的夏天拿到王牌背號！


End file.
